plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Yeti
:For other uses, see Yeti. Treasure Yetis are zombies that appear in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The player will get a notification that tells them which world and level the Treasure Yeti will currently be found in. It can be found in almost any world. After it is killed, it will drop a lunch box which contains loot, such as diamonds. It absorbs 47 damage. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic A rare and curious creature, he always packs a lunch. Speed details: runs away after a short while. Special: carries treasure. The rare and wondrous Yeti carries his lunch box up and down Mount Brainer to his isolated mountain lodge. Strategies Just do what you did to the Zombie Yeti in the original Plants vs. Zombies. However, it walks backwards a while after anything attacks it. It is recommended to use plants such as Repeater, Bonk Choy, Snapdragon, Coconut Cannon, or any plant with Plant Food to quickly kill it. As long as you manage to kill it quickly, you will have its lunchbox(es) which gives you good stuff. If you have trouble with getting it to stay, you can use Kernel-pult's butter to keep it there, or Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability. The E.M.Peach can also make it stay due to it's ability to disable machines. You can also use instant kills to quickly kill it. Gallery Egyption Treasure Yeti.png|Egyptian Treasure Yeti Pirate Treasure Yeti.png|Pirate Treasure Yeti Future Treasure Yeti2.png|Future Treasure Yeti Chinese Treasure Yeti2.png|Chinese Treasure Yeti TreasureYetiIngame.jpg|Treasure Yeti in the Wild West Yup.jpg|What world map the Treasure Yeti would be in before the 1.7 update TreasureYetiDayNotification.jpg|Notification for what level the Treasure Yeti is in before the 1.7 update TreasureYetiWorldNotification.jpg|Notification for what world the Treasure Yeti is in before the 1.7 update TreasureYetiYouGotPresent.jpg|Received a lunchbox TreasureYetiYouGotAPresent2.jpg|After opening 2 Lunchboxes.PNG|Two lunchboxes from a single Treasure Yeti (very rare) DeadTreasureYeti.png|A dead Treasure Yeti YetiGargantuar.jpg|A Treasure Yeti in Ancient Egypt along with a Mummified Gargantuar Yetinottification.jpg|The notification that shows what level the Treasure Yeti is in. Screenshot_2013-12-21-07-58-48.png|Treasure Yeti in the Pirate Seas with its Christmas costume. plants-vs-zombies-2-treasure-yeti-key.jpg|A lunch box with a Pirate Seas key. images (25).jpg|A Treasure Yeti wearing its Christmas costume in-game. descarga (10).jpg|Information about Treasure Yeti. 780858153 292.jpg|Treasure Yeti toy. KungFu3.png|A bunch of Chinese Treasure Yetis. Yeti Lego Games Zone - Wild West - Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese GamePlay-0|''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Chinese Treasure Yeti Trivia *It may eat treasure. This is supported by the fact that it is a robot and the loot is found in its lunchbox. *It is actually a robot. **This characteristic is somewhat weird, since its Plants vs. Zombies counterpart, the Zombie Yeti, is a legitimate zombie. **It is unknown who made the Yeti, but it could be Dr. Zomboss. **That makes it one of the three original zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time to be robots. The other zombies are the Gargantuar Prime and the Zombie Bull. *In the "You got a Present!" Notification, there is a button called "open all". This is because the player can get more than 1 lunchbox when he or she kills a Treasure Yeti. **Players can also have this happen by doing the Pea Pod glitch. **This doesn't happen as often as it does with just one lunchbox. *In each world except the Wild West, the Treasure Yeti wears different types of hats. **In Ancient Egypt, it wears a fez. **In Pirate Seas, it wears a pirate hat. **In Wild West, it does not wear a hat. **In Far Future, it wears a pair of laser eyeglasses. **In the Chinese version, it wears a red suit and carries a horse stick. *If the player tries to stop the Treasure Yeti by planting something like a Wall-nut behind it, the Treasure Yeti will just walk backwards right through the Wall-nut and go off-screen. *In its Suburban Almanac entry, it says it packs lunch, but the lunchbox doesn't have any actual food in it. **It probably "eats the diamonds" since it's a robot. *The player can only get diamonds as treasure. However, the amount of them can variate from one to three diamonds. *This is the only zombie that can appear in any time period (not counting Piñata Party). *In the Chinese version, Yetis have their own level selection screen and drop money bags or Puzzle Pieces (the player has to select a certain type e.g. Fire Gourd). They also do not appear to be robots. *The appearance in the almanac is dependent on the last world the player has entered. If he or she clicks on Pirate Seas for example and view the Pirate Seas map, the Treasure Yeti's appearance in the Almanac will be the Pirate Seas appearance. *Since v.2.1, the Lunch Box contains coins, because now diamonds have other value. The total will still be 1000 coins. Category:Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Robot Zombies Category:Machine Zombies